


Turn Me To Stone

by spongeson



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Phase One (Gorillaz), STARTS OFF ONE-SIDED, Slow Build, Trans Male Character, idk how to tag. i'll tag more later., murdoc develops a crush on 2d lol, murdoc is trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongeson/pseuds/spongeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of their concerts, 2D decides to give Murdoc a kiss. Murdoc can't stop thinking about it </p><p>based off of a prompt sent to me on tumblr 8)</p><p>****abandoned</p><p>PUBLISHED ON ANOTHER ARCHIVE! added to ao3 on 11/17/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Me To Stone

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I wrote this like a month ago and posted it on ff.net but now I'm putting it here B) nice

Intro

\--

**Title:** Turn Me To Stone

 **Pairing:** 2D/Murdoc

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters involved in this story and I _do not_ make a profit off of writing it. All Gorillaz members belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Helwett 8)

oOo

**Intro**

oOo

The stadium is a promise. Filled to the brim with buzzing fans, people yell and squawk in anticipation for the curtain's unveiling.

He can feel their subtle vibrations rattling between his teeth, settling in the base of his skull, stirring him on the inside as animated cries erupt from the audience. He feels a smirk pull at his lips as hands reach out to him blindly, grasping air in hopes of landing a single touch upon his person.

Nails scratch piercingly against the stage and it catches his attention, drawing a laugh from the confines of his aching lungs. He pauses in his steps, winks down at his disciples and revels in the delighted _tittering_ laughter he receives. His heels clack noisily against the flooring even through the desperate screams, even through the static hums emanating from the speakers, even through the erratic beating of his heart.

His eyes land on her, on him, on the other- all four members settling into their respective spots, strings and drums shifting and thumping prematurely into fallen microphones.

His eyes land on the other.

Blue hair presses against a sweaty neck, sticking to the sides of a sweaty face, glistening wetly in the stark limelight. Pale, bruising lips part into a sincere smile, silencing the crowd into placidity.

Stuart greets, laments, and gets on with the show. Murdoc watches on irritably, rolling his eyes, knowing all-too-well what the singer will become the moment the first track begins.

Mallets beat against drums with the precision of a machine, echoing ominously throughout the spacious room and it causes an uproar. Murdoc can practically _feel_ Russel's smile burning into the back of his neck, imprinting its complacence into his flesh.

His ears perk when Noodle's fingers begin to pluck, pull and mold her strings into a guitar riff suited for someone four-times her age. He presses his fingers against his own set of strings, frets worn into divots, waiting for 2D to open his mouth.

And sing he does.

The low and rising intones of 2D's voice push and pull against the crowd like a wave, bringing them in and holding them down as his shoulders begin rotate. Murdoc's nose twitches and he glowers at the other, growling inaudibly as 2D's hips start to swivel and gyrate.

He's being annoyingly crass.

Not that Murdoc is one to talk, considering, but it's usually _him_ doing the outrageously sinful dances for the screaming masses.

At least, that's how it was before Gorillaz went global.

He's not the center of attention when 2D takes the stage.

And that bothers him. It goes on like this for several songs, for nearly thirty minutes, and his shoulders rise and tense up when the minutes begin to blend.

His annoyance only increases when 2D proceeds to take his shirt off, evoking lustful screams from his female fans. His annoyance only increases when the singer tosses it over the edge of the stage, out of sight, and as his normally pitchy laugh takes on a more seductive undertone.

His eyebrows pinch together in aggravation, fingers gripping the neck of his bass to the point of strangulation and when his eyes meet the singer's he freezes. Ice settles in his chest and he stiffens when 2D strides over to him, smiling brilliantly in the crowd's direction, never straying.

An indignant question rises in his chest when 2D grips at his arms and it dies in his throat when the singer starts to lean down. He doesn't have time to prepare himself for what might transpire and in an instant pale, bruising lips are pressed and prodding against his own. The ice in his chest shatters and an intense heat blooms in its place, shrouding his heart in warmth as it beats irregularly behind his breast.

His breath hitches in his throat and he loses himself, unable to pull away and all too willing to lean in. His hands grow slack, loosening their vice grip on his instrument as their kiss continues, as the hands gripping his arms move to his wrist and waist.

He almost wants to push forward, to press himself against the other's gentle touch, to wrap himself around and under the other's looming frame. He _almost_ wants these things, he almost wants to groan but before he can act on his urges 2D is pulling away. Cheers and hollers meet his ears in a rush and he starts, remembering just where they are and what they're supposed to be doing.

He opens his eyes and stares after the other's retreating figure, too confused to be mad and too disappointed to understand. He glances off to the side and he ignores the shocked looks Russel and Noodle send his way, opting to go stone-faced.

But the crowd doesn't forget. They continue hooting and clamoring, screaming joyously as 2D resumes his song.

Murdoc's heart flutters in his chest, heat rises to his face and he takes a deep breath.

He tries to conceal his unsure smile.

oOo

TBC

oOo

 **A/N:** hello, all! surprised to see me _not_ writing Reality? well, you shouldn't be because i never am. i'm always busy doing other things. but not too busy to start a new fanfiction lmao

this was inspired by a headcanon that was sent to me on tumblr a few months back! it read:

" _Anonymous:_ i have this headcanon that 2D gets a little stutty on stage, like taking off his shirt and rolling his hips, and it drives the fans crazy. so one time during a performance, 2D takes things a little further and grabs murdoc and kisses him, just to get the fans going, but murdoc likes it. a lot. TOO MUCH. he can't stop thinking about it and ends up developing a massive crush on 2D"

I'm planning on making this into a short (?) multi-chapter story. Reality is my top priority, though, so we'll see when the next update is.

sorry if this is bad i suck

 ** _please remember to leave a review!_** **_8')_**

xoxo

-Jess


End file.
